


locked away ✧ iwaoi

by calqlate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calqlate/pseuds/calqlate
Summary: ❝ if i got locked away, and we lost it all today, tell me honestly would you still love me the same? ❞» locked away - r. city ft. adam levine» completed» oneshot + songfic





	1. sypnosis

❝ if i got locked away, and we lost it all today, tell me honestly would you still love me the same? ❞

lowercase intended for story title and description. the story will also be written in lowercase.

···

start ― 160517  
complete ― 160517 

···

© 2017 CALQLATE  
all rights reserved.


	2. locked away

**_now tell me would you really ride for me?_ **

hinata took a few steps back, yelling, "give it to me!"

as the ball came down into kageyama's hands, he set it right up to hinata, who was in his spike form against kyoutani, kindaichi and iwaizumi.

**_baby, tell me would you die for me?_ **

hinata looked at his opponents, finding a spot to break the ball through their defense. and there it was. near the tips of kindaichi's fingers and a few inches away from oikawa. perfect.

as if oikawa could predict where hinata was about to spike the ball, he started to move, not wanting to let his team down. they were at 24 to 25, karasuno obviously having the upper hand and a point away to victory.

**_would you spend your whole life with me?_ **

hinata's hand made contact with the ball, pushing it through seijoh's defense. oikawa's arm managed to make contact with the ball, but it was futile.

everyone's eyes were on the ball ricocheting off oikawa's arms and down onto the ground. karasuno had done it.

hinata looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist before the team shouted, "all right!"

**_would you be there to always hold me down?_ **

aoba johsai lost. the team was dejected and mostly disappointed. it was the final match for the third years before they stepped down. and they lost it.

even the two keeping track of the score was surprised. they had seen nothing like this.

"that was no ordinary prefectural qualifier match," one remarked.

"i got goosebumps," the other added.  

**_tell me would you really cry for me?_ **

oikawa and kageyama stood on opposite sides of the net, oikawa obviously not being very happy about his loss.

"now we're at one loss, one win," he said, "don't get on your high horse."

"i won't," kageyama replied with his eyebrows crossed.

**_baby, don't lie to me_ **

"say what you will, but the results are what you see," their coach said after they had greeted their opponents and the referees and so on, "there's no way your disappointment will subside. i'm sure there are even some plays you regret. with that in mind, let me just say something: you fought well."

the team averted their gazes, with kindaichi letting tears run down his face, narita hiding his face in a hand and hanamaki and matsukawa just about to cry.

"let's go greet the people in the stands."

**_if i didn't have anything..._ **

the team headed towards the empty patch before the stands, with iwaizumi silently cursing himself and letting tears flow.

how can i be the ace when i couldn't even make that?!

oikawa, noticing his boyfriend's figure and knowing he was mentally beating himself up, ran over and gave a gently slap across his back, as though telling him, "it's not your fault."

iwaizumi stopped and stood very still as hanamaki and matsukawa came up to slap his back the same way as oikawa. quickly, he wiped his tears away on his jersey and took his spot next to hanamaki in the thanksgiving bow.  

**_i wanna know would you stick around?_ **

after making sure iwaizumi was in his place, oikawa said, "thank you very much!"

he gave a bow, and the team did the same as the bystanders clapped solemnly, and some had tears in their eyes.

**_if i got locked away_ **

after dispersing, the second years watched karasuno celebrate their victory from the side.

"don't ever forget this sight," yahaba said, "we're definitely going to pay them back."

"yeah!" narita and kyoutani nodded in agreement.

oikawa stood a few good meters behind them, looking at how determined they were.

they definitely could win the next match in future.

**_and we lost it all today..._ **

oikawa headed outside to see a not-so happy teacher-in-charge.

"oikawa! where's iwaizumi?" he asked.

"isn't iwa-chan on the bus already?" the brunette asked, "he left earlier than i did."

"well, he isn't!" the teacher said, "go and find him! after all, both of you were friends since you were children, right?"

"yes sir!" oikawa said and headed back into the building.

**_tell me honestly..._ **

he had looked all around the corridors, and bumped into no one. well, to be strictly accurate, he met ushijima along the way, and oikawa definitely did not want to see that cow.

he exited the back door and heard rustling noises nearby. taking a few steps forward, he saw the back of someone in the seijoh volleyball jacket.

"iwa-chan?" he said softly as he knelt down beside him.

would you still love me the same?

"sorry," iwaizumi muttered, wiping the last remaining tears off his face, "we can go now. sensei was looking for me, right?"

"hajime," oikawa said, grabbing iwaizumi by the shoulders, "it's fine. let your tears out. it's not okay to bottle your feelings up like this."

tears began to resurface onto his tan face as he said, "oikawa, it was my fault! what kind of ace am i? hell, how could i have even been the ace in the first place?!"

**_if i showed you my flaws_ **

"then i could say, what kind of shitty setter have i been?" oikawa said, pulling the ravenette into a warm embrace, "iwa-chan, it wasn't your fault. karasuno just got stronger, that's all."

"don't make excuses for me, oikawa," he said as he hugged oikawa back, "i don't even know why i'm the ace... it shouldn't have been me, it should've been you—"

**_if i couldn't be strong_ **

oikawa couldn't take it anymore, how iwaizumi was beating himself up and blaming himself for their team's loss. pulling iwaizumi away from the hug, oikawa crashed his lips against his to shut him up.

iwaizumi's face was beet red as they pulled away, and oikawa gave a small smile.

**_tell me honestly_ **

"hajime, what's done has been done," he said, "don't cry over spilt milk, alright?"

"but—" iwaizumi began.

"no more talking from you," the brunette said, placing a finger over iwaizumi's lips.

**_would you still love me the same?_ **

"now," oikawa said, standing up and extending a hand out to iwaizumi, who took it, "smile, iwa-chan! you look like a grumpy old man!"

"shut up, trashikawa, you're the one to talk," iwaizumi said as he slapped oikawa's arm lightly.

"ow! so rude, iwa-chan!" the setter grumbled as he rubbed his arm, with the wing spiker letting a small smile grave his features.

"now come on, let's go before sensei holds a search party for us," iwaizumi said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.


End file.
